A description is given below of technical configurations of transponder cards which can be used for example as credit cards, check cards, identity cards or in other areas of application. In particular with regard to the dimensions and the mechanical properties, the transponder cards can in this case correspond for example to the provisions of ISO 7810, but no magnetic stripe or chip with which contact can be made externally has to be provided.